Amargo y Dulce
by BionicaRouge
Summary: Oneshots y drabbles dedicados a la pareja GaaMatsu, todos ellos con tintes agridulces. 5to: A Gaara no le gusta el nuevo novio de Matsuri, y actuar como un dictador es la solución para sacárselo de encima.
1. El abandono

Este oneshot lo hice basándome en una canción de Fun, llamada Carry On. Puede leerse sin conocimiento previo de ella, pero si desean consultarla está perfecto.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Su piel estaba mojada de sudor, y el sabor de la resaca martilleaba su cabeza. A intervalos lograba ver entre la rendija de la puerta del baño la arena azotar a Suna. La pequeña ventana traslucía los granos furiosos y el viento gimoteaba bailando con desdén, llegaba a los oídos de la castaña como melodías frenéticas y gastadas que pronto se acentuaban sin tregua alguna.

Cerró los ojos, mientras se empañaban sus pensamientos, y un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Tragó duro mientras se acostumbraba a la lucidez que rondaba su cabeza.

Probó la sal de sus lágrimas que besaban sus mejillas y rozaban sus labios con parsimonia, robándole gemidos desgarradores y entrometidos que a menudo le herían la garganta. Abrió los ojos nuevamente, y trató de incorporarse.

El ruido del cristal al caer le lastimó los sentidos, un movimiento de su mano logró tirar tres botellas vacías de sake. Se levantó a tientas, sangrando las plantas de los pies con los vidrios esparcidos por el suelo del baño, ignoró el dolor apenas percibido, pues el cuerpo adormecido no lograba sentir, al contrario de su corazón, cuyo sufrimiento no lograba apaciguarse, por más alcohol o sustancias que metiera a su cuerpo.

Se observó por primera vez desde semanas en el espejo, sus orbes enrojecidos y las ojeras moradas no disimulaban el deplorable estado en que se sentía. Una tormenta eléctrica en su cerebro rompía sus pensamientos y cortaba con saña las ganas de sacarse ese sabor a vómito, alcohol y bilis que tenía en la boca.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, luego de enfrentar una batalla con líneas blancas de polvo malicioso, desbocado enfrentaba su realidad monstruosa engrandecida. Un paso a la vez, se acercó a la rendija de la puerta y la convirtió en abismo, observó su casa, su pequeña habitación destruida. Avanzó como pudo hacia su cama sin tender y se tiró encima, sin quitar envases mohosos de yogurt y envolturas de chocolates.

Al principio había aumentado varios kilos por la depresión, pero los perdió rápidamente, junto con toda su lucidez al momento de probar el estimulante en polvo que la hacía perder sangre de la nariz con cada inhalación. Su cabeza explotaba en recuerdos y punzadas de dolor que hacían su cuerpo ligero como pluma y su cerebro pesado como sueños rotos.

Comenzó a sollozar, mientras la conciencia la abarcaba más y más, se dio cuenta sólo entonces del dolor en sus pies, del mareo de su cabeza, del sabor asqueroso en su boca, y del hambre que tenía en el estómago.

Se tocó el vientre, mientras fugaces recuerdos la tiraban a la lona.

Cerró los ojos, y dejó que el sueño la venciera.

Pasó un tiempo antes de volver a abrirlos, se descubrió entonces en un lugar caliente, limpio y que olía a madera. Sabía de antemano dónde estaba.

Su corazón se desbocó, ahora naturalmente, mientras apartaba las sábanas y descubría ropa limpia, y pies vendados.

Aún le dolía la cabeza, aún le dolía el corazón. Pero de pronto, un aliciente natural le curó la carne ulcerada de su amor propio. Gaara.

Su nombre de cinco letras aliviaba su dolor, tan sólo ver la habitación del pelirrojo bastaba para hacerla sentir en las nubes. Se olvidó entonces, del aborto espontáneo que la había llevado a la depresión, se olvidó del alcohol y de las drogas. Se olvidó de su propio nombre cuando lo observó llegar y plantarle una pequeña sonrisa.

-Matsuri, me han dicho que has causado muchos problemas mientras no nos veíamos.

Ella no respondió, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar en reconocimiento, su ser se convirtió en una cuerda de guitarra tensa, esperando ser liberada por esos dedos que la hacían sonar como música dulce.

-Gaara…

-Está bien, Matsuri, ahora estoy aquí.

El pelirrojo se abrazó a ella, recordando cómo había tenido que dejarla durante meses, creyendo que era lo mejor. Su punto de quiebre había sido precisamente ver con sus propios ojos a una castaña borracha y perdida que necesitaba ser amparada.

Gaara creyó durante mucho tiempo que él era el monstruo, por embarazarla, por no poder cuidarla, por no poder cuidar a su hijo. Creyó que necesitaba protegerla de él, nunca se esperó que tuviera que salvarla de ella misma.

Le besó el cabello, mientras Matsuri se deshacía de lágrimas en sus brazos.

-Todo estará bien, ya estoy aquí. –murmuró ignorando con dificultad la culpa por no haberla encontrado antes.

-No me dejes de nuevo…

-Lo superaremos juntos, te lo prometo.

Esta vez sería así, esta vez lo harían juntos.

* * *

Este es el primero de una serie de drabbles y oneshots con características agridulces sobre la pareja de Gaara y Matsuri, no sé cuántos haré, pero serán varios.

Bien, un poco triste, ¿que no? Quizá un poco OoC en ambos, pero quería hablar sobre las adicciones, la depresión, y es difícil hacerlo sin un personaje con carácter débil.

Espero que les haya agradado, si es así, dejen un comentario, y si no, también, para mejorar, gracias por su tiempo :D


	2. El rechazo

¡Hola! esta vez vengo a dejarles esto que tenía desde hace muchísimo tiempo guardado por ahí xD

Debo aclarar que los oneshots y drabbles no están conectados entre sí, son historias libres e individuales.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

El viento se coló entre sus cabellos castaños y el frío calaba sus largas y delgadas piernas apenas cubiertas con unas medias negras. Se acomodó algunos mechones rebeldes y sintió cómo se adormecían los dedos de sus manos. Miró al cielo, con esos orbes negros y decididos, y no pudo más que relajarse al observar el cielo manchado de luceros, despejado completamente.

Se sentó con parsimonia en el tejado, y esperó la llegada de su Kazekage. Un pequeño gato la observaba fijamente, y Matsuri brincó al ver sus ojos en la oscuridad, brillantes y llenos de curiosidad. Se relajó nuevamente y emitió un suspiro.

Una voz aterciopelada la hizo levantarse de golpe, y observó con nerviosismo al joven que acababa de llamarla por su nombre. Sus cabellos pelirrojos bailaban con el viento, meciéndose con suavidad, sus ojos verdes y suaves que emitían seguridad la hicieron perder el hilo de los pensamientos que trataban furiosos de acomodarse en su agitada cabeza.

-Gaara-sama.

-¿Qué pasa, Matsuri? –preguntó el joven sin preliminares.

La chica miró sus pies, intentando armarse de valor y simplemente decir lo que había atormentado su corazón los últimos meses. De pronto se sintió tan insignificante y tan torpe, tan niña. Rogó por todos los dioses no romper en llanto, si ocurría lo peor, y al notar la insistente mirada de Gaara, alzó la vista. Se frotaba las manos con ansiedad y sentía el estómago hecho un nudo, y al sentirse presa de esos ojos porfiados, soltó un gemido de auténtica turbación.

Gaara se estaba hartando, Matsuri se estaba comportando de una manera completamente reprochable y estúpida, según su gusto. No necesitaba estar ahí, no necesitaba aguantar sus inseguridades, ni su molesta voz chillona que a menudo gastaba su nombre entre suspiros. Cerró los ojos y su entrecejo se arrugó con suavidad, y caminó con elegancia hasta llegar apenas a unos centímetros de la kunoichi.

De nuevo, ahí, un suspiro, un molesto gemido que le indicaba a Gaara que la chica seguía portándose como una tonta, como una chica enamorada. No abrió los ojos, le hubiese molestado aún más ver a la castaña sonrojada y con la mirada llena de esperanza, una esperanza vacía, claro estaba.

-Sea lo que sea que vas a decir, espero que no tenga nada que ver con tus sentimientos hacia mí. –soltó de inmediato, con fastidio palpable.

Ella no respondió sino más bien se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás, mirándole, confundida, esta vez sintiendo el calor de las palabras del pelirrojo quemándole la piel. Abrió la boca, indecisa, sin saber cómo proceder. ¿Qué podía decir ahora? Se había imaginado a un Gaara correspondiéndole, y también a un Gaara rechazándola con suavidad, pero nunca se lo imaginó así, molesto, con veneno en la voz.

Bajó la mirada, otra vez, con cobardía, y se encogió de hombros mientras intentaba desesperadamente buscar palabras y excusas, pero Gaara rápidamente se hartó. El joven, con tranquilidad e indiferencia, se alejó del lugar, sin escuchar excusas, ni tonterías.

Matsuri sintió sus ojos arder, y derrotada, se dejó caer, mientras unos ojos felinos la seguían observando, curiosos.

El pelirrojo se sentía furioso, por más que no lo demostrara. ¿Por qué Matsuri no podía conformarse con lo que tenía? ¿Cuál era esa estúpida necesidad por estar enamorada? Incómodo, se dedicó a imaginar los pensamientos de la castaña, tratando de darles un sentido. La chica seguramente había tratado de confesarle lo que él ya sabía, y eso lo había irritado por sobremanera, ¿acaso él había alimentado ese sentimiento? Al sentir un atisbo de culpa por haberla dejado sola, se paró de golpe y miró hacia atrás. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Si regresaba, seguramente ella creería que podía seguir albergando esos sentimientos lerdos. Pero si no lo hacía...

Ya se le pasaría, ¿cierto? Las chicas eran así, un día estaban enamoradas y al otro ya no, y cambiaban de novio con facilidad.

El kage gruñó al imaginar a Matsuri enamorada de alguien más. Soñando con alguien más. "_Gaara-sameando"_ a alguien más... Se deshizo en miles de granos de arena y apareció detrás de Matsuri, la chica ya no lloraba, sólo veía el cielo con tristeza. El joven le tocó el hombro y ella se viró hacia él, con sorpresa, y al verle no pudo dejar de sentir que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho.

-No estoy listo.

-¿Disculpe? —ahora sí no entendía nada.

-No estoy listo ahora, no hables de eso. Después, yo te diré cuando.

Después, quizá cuando él mismo entendiera lo que sentía por Matsuri, podría darle una respuesta real, de las que no pudiese arrepentirse.

Matsuri escuchó la promesa en silencio, y pareció entenderla. Agitó la cabeza en un asentimiento y sonrió levemente. Y aunque Gaara quiso dárselas de indiferente, no pudo sino regresarle el gesto, mientras apartaba la vista de ella y le indicaba que se fuera a su casa.

* * *

¿Y qué tal? XD Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme un review si es así, y si no, también déjenlo. Gracias y hasta luego :D


	3. El azul

Hola otra vez :D El día de hoy vengo a dejarles un drabble. Pequeño pero creo que tiene mucho sentimiento.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no son mi propiedad, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Nada podía escucharse además de la pluma rasgando el papel en aquella oficina y a la vez todo parecía conspirar para hablarle a Gaara sobre Matsuri.

Miró aquél libro encima del sofá. Matsuri lo dejó olvidado aquella mañana silenciosa de octubre. Ya en ese tiempo gustaba de ponerse a estudiar cultura y literatura, por más que no entendiese nada de lo que predicaba el libro y el Kazekage tuviera que explicarle detalle a detalle sobre las costumbres en la ceremonia del té o sobre los problemas que originaron la tercera guerra ninja.

Se contuvo de tomar un descanso porque al mirar por la ventana el amarillo descargaría su nostalgia en su nariz y la sal vendría a sus ojos apurada por derramarse y volverse mortal. Azul y amarillo, juntos como sólo pueden estar los pajaritos y los caballitos de mar.

Le era inevitable dejar su lado frío para embriagarse en los recuerdos que le brindaba la soledad.

Matsuri. Su nombre simple y lleno de ruido. Tres sílabas y tres vocales.

Aprendió a darle color a las personas en base a esa lejana conversación con su alumna.

"Gaara-sensei, usted es taaaaan azul" así, alargando las as del tan, evidenciando su capacidad de color. "¿Y que significa eso?" "Es callado, tranquilo, y melancólico, como las nubes en Konoha cuando va a llover"

Azul. No azul cielo, más bien azul marino, azuuuuul, azul de nostalgia. Y luego de un silencio alargado, como las as del tan y las us del azul, el pelirrojo se dignó a contestarle: "Pues entonces tú eres amarilla... habladora, juguetona, llena de vida"

Luego se dio cuenta de que el amarillo también era melancólico, de manera distinta de las nubes de lluvia, más bien como el atardecer de Suna, esa hora en que las calles estaban amarillas y solitarias, como una fotografía dejada a propósito al fondo de una caja de zapatos.

Alzó los ojos y se acordó entonces de cuando paseando por la vereda, la castaña le había agradecido el día, cuando había intentado demostrarle que podía ser más amarillo, y haciendo caso omiso al acuerdo tácito de no hablar sobre su partida, le dejó en claro que de todas formas se iba a ir.

"—¿Y por qué te vas?

Molesto, claramente porque sus intenciones de-volverse-amarillo se vieron descubiertas por la brillante (pero siendo todavía una esnob) Matsuri.

—¿Y por qué no?"

Quiso decirle que porque la quería. Pero eso ella ya lo sabía y de todos modos se iba a largar.

Largar. A Matsuri no le hubiese gustado la palabra. Pero ese mismo día lo hubiese entendido. Como se entienden los que no se conocen porque no necesitan amarse.

Ya la noche pegaba a las ventanas de la oficina del Kazekage y decidió encaminarse a casa. No había nadie rondando por ahí, aunque sabía que Matsuri lo hubiese esperado hasta tarde nada más para contarle de ese libro que estaba leyendo desde hace dos semanas.

—¿Y quién crees que está mal, pajarita? —susurró Gaara al viento contento de hallarse solo— ¿Yasunari por ser de naturaleza violenta o el doctor Fuji por cortale los brazos para que no vuelva a matar? Responde Matsuri, últimamente ni siquiera hablas en monosílabos.

La voz de Gaara hablando solo se fue perdiendo y rebotaba entre ecos en las paredes del lugar. Aunque hubiesen personas cerca, ya no les sorprendía.

La costumbre de Gaara sobre mantener conversaciones imaginarias con su alumna se remontaba a un año atrás, cuando había dejado la aldea y se había marchado.

El porqué no estaba claro para quien no viviese en Suna, como Shikamaru que atosigaba a Temari para que le explicara los pormenores de la situación. Pero para los demás era obvio.

Había primero que desazulizar (sin mal sentido, porque ser azul no es malo, la desazulización es un proceso que se hace con paciencia y sin cambiar su personalidad, para llegar del azul marino al azul cielo) al pelirrojo, darle alas al caballito de mar, así entonces podría perseguir al amarillo, y volverse verdes juntos.

* * *

Este capítulo va dedicado a SaraDreamer, ya que querías ver sufrir a Gaara, pues ahí va (?) xD hahaha. ¿Muy melancólico? ¿OoC? No sé, pero así salió.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¿me dejan review?


	4. El obsequio

¡Hola! :D antes que nada, lamento el retraso, últimamente he estado muy ocupada, y agitada y nerviosa. Pero anoche me di a la tarea de sacar esto que en compensación, es muy dulce en comparación a los anteriores. Sin más que agregar por el momento, disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

El joven Kage podía observar con detenimiento la caída del sol y sus mantos anaranjados rozando con parsimonia el desierto y a su querida Suna. Un gato lo miraba fijamente desde la ventana abierta, pero Gaara apenas y reparaba en él.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el minino, pasando los dedos por su pelaje negro y haciendo que el gato se frotara con satisfacción.

Baki no tardó en tocar la puerta. Gaara sabía perfectamente que apenas unos minutos había llegado a Suna el contingente que mandó a revisar las dunas del desierto en un intento por encontrar algunos ninjas desertores. Con su típica voz fría y apacible, le dio permiso para entrar, sin dejar de acariciar al gato, ni observar el ocaso.

Todos entraron, con el jounin enfrente, eran dos jóvenes y su ex alumna, se les apreciaba cansados y con varios moretones y raspaduras.

−Gaara-sama, hemos capturado sólo a uno de los tres, al parecer lo dejaron a su suerte, tiene una fractura en la pierna, está siendo atendido en el hospital.

La voz de Baki fue rápida y concisa sobre los hechos, y el pelirrojo sabía que tendría que esperar un informe sellado para revisar los detalles.

Evitó girarse y mirarlos, pero por el rabillo del ojo distinguió la pesadumbre de Matsuri y la mueca que desfiguraba su rostro en cansancio. Los otros dos no tenían nada que envidiarle, pues estaban en la misma situación.

−Muy bien, pueden retirarse.

−Gracias, Gaara-sama.

Poco a poco abandonaron el lugar sin más protestas, el gato ya estaba echado y parecía disfrutar del contacto en su estómago, pues ronroneaba sin parar.

−Baki…

El jounin estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta pero volvió a entrar esperando preguntas sobre la misión, sin embargo, Gaara tenía otros planes para él.

−En el estante, es el paquete verde.

Baki entendió inmediatamente qué era, pues no era la primera vez que hacía ese trabajo por el Kazekage. Lo tomó y se despidió. Por su parte, Gaara paró las caricias ante la protesta del felino e hizo su técnica del tercer ojo para vigilar la entrega.

La castaña caminaba cansada y sobándose los brazos con tristeza. Últimamente, Gaara parecía estar distante y aún más tácito que de costumbre, sobre todo con ella.

Antes parecía que el pelirrojo se esmeraba por preguntarle sobre sus misiones, y se mantenía en contacto a pesar de estar ocupado. Lograba hacerle un espacio a Matsuri para entrenar un poco o simplemente para hablar.

Pero todos esos tratos pararon de freno, cuando un anciano del consejo insinuó que el pelirrojo estaba enamorado de su alumna, y que había dejado de lado su profesionalidad. Matsuri sabía que no era cierto, pero él se lo tomó muy a pecho y difícilmente trataba con ella, inclusive, podía afirmar con seguridad que aquél gato había sido encontrado y adiestrado justamente para que Gaara la ignorara a sus anchas, pues en cada visita a su oficina lo encontraba haciendo lo mismo, acariciando al felino con naturalidad e indiferencia.

−Matsuri…

La voz la interrumpió de sus pensamientos lúgubres y se esforzó por ensanchar una sonrisa a Baki, quien traía una caja envuelta en una fina tela color verde pastel con lunares negros.

−Toma, supongo que te servirá.

−¿Qué es esta vez? Siempre me regala cosas muy lindas, Baki-sama. No debería molestarse.

Sonrió negando con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

−Sólo tómalo, y me dices mañana si te ha servido. Cuídate, Matsuri, y apresúrate con el informe, sabes que a Gaara-sama no le gustan las impuntualidades.

−No se preocupe.

Últimamente, Baki le regalaba ungüentos, jabones, sales, e inclusive ambuletos para la salud. Cada que Matsuri recibía una golpiza, o algún daño físico, el jounin parecía adivinarlo y le daba un nuevo obsequio. A ella no le parecía muy extraño, pero a Sari e incluso a Temari, sí.

Ella creía que sólo era algún instinto paternal y no le daba muchas vueltas al asunto.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, abrió el extraño paquete y se encontró con una pomada especial para las raspaduras, antisépticos y un collar para la buena suerte de color rojo.

Feliz, dedicó parte de la noche a curarse, y luego, con un dejo de tristeza, procedió a realizar los papeles para su ex profesor.

Cuando llegó, muy de mañana a la oficina de Gaara, tocó con suavidad, pero al no obtener respuesta, abrió la puerta, descubriendo al gato negro durmiendo encima de los papeles del pelirrojo, y a Gaara, dormido en su silla con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia un lado.

La escena le pareció linda, y sin duda curiosa, así que con una pequeña sonrisa se acercó a él, y a punto de moverlo con las yemas de los dedos para despertarlo, notó por el rabillo del ojo algo sumamente extraño.

Tela verde con puntos negros, cubierta en parte por el gato. Exactamente igual a la del obsequio de Baki.

Frunció el ceño, dubitativa, y la tocó, haciendo que el minino abriera los ojos y a la vez, Gaara también.

Matsuri emitió un gemido de sorpresa, pero se recompuso al obtener esa mirada interrogante de Gaara que tanto la hacía estremecerse.

−¡Gaara-sama! Vine a traerle el informe de ayer… ¿Se quedó a dormir aquí? No creo que sea sano para su cuello.

Una sonrisa cruzaba por su cara, sus ojos negros también le sonreían aunque también lo atacaban con incertidumbre. El pelirrojo paseó sus orbes aguamarina por el escritorio y se encontró con la tela, y con el gato.

Extendió la mano hacia Matsuri, sin decir absolutamente nada, y la castaña le entregó rápidamente el pergamino. Lo leyó en silencio y ella esperaba, mientras se aventuraba a tocar al gato. Ahora ya no estaba tan resentida con el minino, al descubrir quién era el que le mandaba realmente esos extraños regalos.

−Todo en orden, puedes irte.

−Gracias, Gaara-sama…

Se encaminó hacia la puerta con energía renovada, y decidida a probar suerte, se quedó ahí, mirándolo sin girar realmente su cuerpo, sólo la cabeza.

−Usted… usted me ha estado enviando todas esas cosas, ¿cierto? Gracias. Yo lo aprecio mucho.

La expresión de Gaara no se modificó en gran manera, abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa, pero recobró la máscara de indiferencia a la par que acariciaba al felino en la cabeza.

−No sé de qué hablas…

La voz baja y su mirada perdida ya le habían confesado todo a Matsuri, pero no quería que ella realmente lo supiera.

Matsuri comprendió en seguida que él no lo admitiría, aunque fuese más que obvio. Sonrió y un sonrojo le coloreó la piel.

−Hasta luego, Gaara-sama.

Cerró la puerta y se alejó dando saltos, y cuando el Kazekage estuvo seguro de que nadie lo veía, más que sólo aquél gato cómplice, aventuró sus labios a sonreír.

−Hasta luego, Matsuri.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Verdad que no estuvo tan triste? de hecho creo que quedó lindo, no lo sé xD

Tengo pensado en escribir muchos más, pero creo que estarán tardando más en llegar precisamente porque empiezo a trabajar a partir del 12. Me dan unos nervios... Y bueno, no creo que afecte mucho mi inspiración, y no creo que muchos estén al pendiente (?) pero de todos modos aviso.

A pesar de todo, me da gusto que haya quienes se toman la molestia de comentar y les doy muchas gracias, tanto invitados como usuarios. Y los que no comentan... ¡Anímense! no muerdo (mucho) :D si hay algún error me lo hacen saber. Hasta luego.

¿Review?


	5. El Tirano

Hola, e.e lo lamento, ya más de un mes sin actualizar y ahora que lo hago es un drabble pequeñísimo xD Lo siento, pero las ocupaciones me han traído así. Este drabble tiene un poquito de contenido lime, es bastante sutil, nada grotesco, ni siquiera sé si calificarlo de lime, es muuuuy suave y sólo es insinuación.

Disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es de mi propiedad, ni sus personajes, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

−Deja de comportarte como niña, Matsuri.

La castaña apretaba los puños y la mandíbula en el despacho de Gaara. Últimamente estaba muy injusto y tirano.

−Pues deja de comportarte como idiota, celoso, imbécil, patán…

No la dejó seguir con sus halagos, se levantó de golpe y la miró rabioso. Ella paró inmediatamente, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Hacía ya varios días que Matsuri estaba molesta con él y no se había presentado en la Torre del Kazekage precisamente por eso. Y ahora que iba, lo primero que el pelirrojo le decía era eso. No una disculpa, sólo una acusación, que era una niña y por lógica, una inmadura.

_Dime algo nuevo._ Pensó con saña la chica.

Sabía que a Gaara no le gustaba su novio (ex novio), de sobra. Todos en Suna lo sabían o al menos lo sospechaban.

−Es un idiota, y debilucho.

−El único idiota eres tú, si no te gustaba debiste hacer algo al principio.

−Déjalo.

−Sabes cuales son mis condiciones.

Y con eso habían terminado la discusión. Ella quería obligarlo a que admitiera sus sentimientos y de paso dejar de sentirse como un gusto culposo. Pero quién iba a imaginar que Gaara era tan orgulloso y tan vengativo, además.

−Lo mandaste lejos… A otra aldea, ¿estás loco? –llegó un día de la semana anterior gritando y maldiciendo.

−Alguien tenía que ir…

−¡No él, Gaara! ¿Cómo pudiste? –le interrumpió nuevamente, hecha una furia. Adiós a sus planes.

−Lo querías… -aventuró perforándola con sus ojos verdes. Nervioso por dentro. La respuesta lo iba a enfurecer.

−Claro que lo quería… lo quiero. –se corrigió intentando sonar convencida.

−Vete, no tengo nada que discutir contigo.

Funcionó, celos a la vista.

−Yo sólo quería que hicieras público lo nuestro, de ser así no tendría que haber buscado a alguien más.

Siguió escribiendo, ignorándola. Aparentando que la ignoraba.

−Bien. –respondió Matsuri a su silencio largo− No lo veré más, pero tampoco te veré a ti.

Salió, dando un portazo y ahora una semana después, estaban en esa situación. Casi la misma situación._ Llámala niña, no te disculpes, la tendrás a tus pies. Sí, claro._

Cuando ella se fue, relajó sus facciones y se frotó las sienes, manchándoselas de tinta negra. Luego la siguió.

La encontró en su casa, llorando y comiendo helado.

_Pero es que sí eres una niña, Matsuri._

Entró sin disimular su presencia y ella se dejó llevar. La cargó a cuestas a su cama y la depositó ahí, como antes.

−Eres mía. Tú me elegiste y por eso también soy tuyo. No quiero que sientas nada por otro hombre, eres mía, Matsuri.

La desvistió mientras ella intentaba controlar los temblores de su cuerpo y sus lágrimas.

−Eres un tonto.

Y ella siguió insultándolo mientras el pelirrojo se sacaba la ropa y le secaba las lágrimas a besos.

−Prepotente, altivo, grosero, dictador…

Y así, toda la noche, entre gemidos, buscando más y más groserías para decirle y él buscando más y más puntos sensibles.

−¿Terminaste con tus palabrotas? –preguntó al final, soltando suspiros de cansancio y placer.

Se acurrucó junto a él, aún con la respiración frenética y el corazón desgarrado de felicidad.

−Terminé.

* * *

Chiquito pero picoso, como se dice acá en México (?)

Me parece que me he ido ablandando y me salen más tiernos que agridulces, pero esta idea la tenía desde hace tiempo y quería ponerla antes de que se me fuera la inspiración (poquita inspiración) que conseguí. Si les gustó, dejen review, por favor. :D


End file.
